


Nauda uz diviem

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Profesors Strups palīdz Grendžeras jaunkundzei iegūt savā īpašumā lielu mantojumu, taču, pirms viņi abi var sākt to izbaudīt, ir jālikvidē tādi sīkumi kā Voldemorts un pāris Nesalaužamie Zvēresti.





	Nauda uz diviem

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: Irena Candy  
> The original "Two For The Money" is here: http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/irena_candy/TFTM01.html  
> Translated from english

Kad atskanēja kluss klauvējiens pie kabineta durvīm, profesora Strupa galva ar īgnumā sarauktu sejas izteiksmi pacēlās augšup.

„Ienāciet,” viņš pikti uzsauca.

Īgnumu varēja labi saprast. Strupam priekšā uz galda atradās kaudzes ar vēl nesāktām labot piektā gada skolnieku esejām, un viņam galīgi nebija noskaņojuma uzklausīt kāda izlutināta tīņa neapšaubāmi triviālās žēlabas. Stāvokli neuzlaboja arī smagās galvassāpes un paģiras pēc iepriekšējās nakts piedzeršanās. Strups nozvērējās sev, ka atmetīs paradumu dzert vienatnē – vai vismaz parūpēsies lai neatkārtotos tāds fiasko kā šorīt, kad zāļu skapītī stāvošā pudele ar pretpaģiru dziru izrādījās esam tukša.

Protams, tieši tā, kā viņš jau bija paredzējis, durvis atvērās tikai lai ielaistu pa tām viņa dzīves lielāko murgu, mis Viszini Grendžeru.

„Ko _jums_ vajag, mis Grendžera,” Strups nošņācās. „Man ir maz laika.”

Meitene pienāca pie galda, rātni apsēdās krēslā pretī Strupam, pasniedzās ar roku skolas somā, izvilka no tās salocītu papīru, uzmanīgi atvēra un tad pasniedza viņam.

„Un kas tad _tas_ būtu, mis Grendžera?”

„Tā ir juridiski apstiprināta kopija no vientiešu dokumenta. Es vēlētos, lai jūs to izlasītu.”

Saraucis pieri, profesors satvēra pasniegto lapu divos pirkstos un atlocīja līdz galam.

„Mana pēdējā griba un vēlēšanās…” viņš pārtrauca lasīt un vaicājoši paskatījās uz pretīsēdētāju.

Hermione apstiprinoši pamāja ar galvu un vieglām roku kustībām iztaisnoja neredzamas krociņas skolas formā pāri ceļgaliem. „Tante Gledisa, manas vecmāmiņas māsa no mātes puses. Viņa apprecējās ar vienu no tiem trakajiem amerikāņu biznesmeņiem, kas mīl apkrāpt akcionārus, iztirgot kompānijas un paši aizlaisties ar tīra zelta izpletņiem.”

„Zelta izpletņiem?”

„Nav svarīgi,” meitene steigšus piebilda. „Vienīgais, kas ir svarīgi, ir tas, ka tēvocim Henrijam tas viss izdevās spīdoši. Bērnu viņiem nebija, un, kad tēvocis reiz piedzēries ņēma galu gultā ar kādu prostitūtu, viss viņa īpašums palika viņa sievai, un, kad pirms nedēļas nomira tante Gledisa, viņa visu savukārt novēlēja man.”

„Apsveicu,” Strups nomurmināja. „Es tomēr joprojām nesaprotu, kāds tam visam ir sakars ar mani, mis Grendžera. Ja jums vajadzīgs padoms naudas ieguldīšanā, tad es ieteiktu vērsties pie profesores Vektoras. Es varu apzvērēt, ka Aritmantikā noteikti ir atrodami padomi arī šādiem gadījumiem.”

„Izlasiet pēdējā paragrāfa pēdējo rindiņu.”

Strups atkal pievērsās dokumentam un skaļi nolasīja. „... nonāk viņas īpašumā viņas trīsdesmitajā dzimšanas dienā vai viņas kāzu dienā.”

„Tante vienmēr bija sieviete ar konservatīviem uzskatiem,” Hermione izklausījās mazliet sapīkusi par tādu savas tantes izrīkošanos ar atstātajiem naudas līdzekļiem, „jo īpaši pēc tam kad tēvocis Henrijs nomira.”

„Tā izskatās. Un?”

„Jūs esat strādājis šeit Cūkkārpā par pasniedzēju jau savus piecpadsmit gadus, vai ne tā? Manam tēvam ir otrās pakāpes brālēns, kas arī strādā par skolotāju. Viņš pasniedz matemātiku valdības uzturētā vientiešu skolā, un vienmēr apgalvo, ka alga ir nožēlojama, kolēģi to vien dara kā viens otru norej, un skolēni visi kā viens ir absolūti bezsmadzeņu idioti.”

Strups rūpīgi salocīja dokumentu un pasniedza to meitenei, tai pat laikā vēloties, kaut viņa galva beigtu pulsēt kā uz pārsprāgšanu. „Jāatzīst, ka es saskatu zināmu līdzību, taču, lai kādas simpātijas man nebūtu pret jūsu tēva attālu brālēnu, es tomēr joprojām nesaskatu jūsu ierašanās mērķi pie manis, mis Grendžere.”

Meitene paliecās uz priekšu, un uz viņas lūpām parādījās aprēķinošs smaids.

„Profesor Strup, vai jūs nevēlētos mani apprecēt?”

„Tu esi traka,” Strups asi paziņoja. „Es esmu pusmūža vecuma vīrs, Aizsardzības pret Tumšajām Zintīm pasniedzējs, Nāvēdis un labi pazīstams nodevējs.”

„Tāpat kā drosmīgs Fēniksa Ordeņa spiegs un nākotnē kandidāts Pirmās Klases Merlina ordenim,” Hermione tikpat stingri atbildēja.

„Man ir divreiz vairāk gadu nekā tev,” Strups nomurmināja, atspiežot sāpošo galvu uz labās rokas. Taukainie melnie mati noslīdēja pāri sejai, piesedzot lielāko daļu no līkā deguna un tāpat aizsedzot skatu uz Hermioni no viņa smeldzošajām acīm.

„Es esmu pieaugusi, un man patīk nobrieduši vīrieši,” meitene paziņoja ar mirdzumu acīs un negaidītu stingrību balsī. „Bez tam, kad tev būs 120 un man 100, neviens tāpat neredzēs atšķirību.”

„Kāda velna pēc… … ah… jūs to _piedāvājat_ , mis Grendžere?” Strups painteresējās, paceļot galvu un ar trīcošu roku attraušot nost no acīm matu šķipsnas.

„Tāpēc, ka man stāv priekšā četri gadi koledžā, pirms man būs kaut mazākās izredzes nokļūt kādā pienācīgi atalgotā darbā, un bez stabiliem un pieklājīgiem ienākumiem man nāksies tuvākos pāris gadus dzīvot mājas pie vecākiem, ēst tikai veselīgu pārtiku, katru vakaru klausīties norādījumus iztīrīt zobus pirms gulēšanas, un es varēšu tikai sapņot par brendijā mērcētiem ķiršiem šokolādē.”

„Tas tā kā nebūtu pasaules gals, mis Grendžere.”

„Man _garšo_ šokolāde!” meitene paziņoja tai pašā izlēmīgajā tonī.  „Un es esmu pilnīgi pārliecināta, ka ir vēl daudz citu lietu, ko es vēlētos apgūt, ja nebūtu ieslodzīta mājās pie vecākiem līdz kamēr man paliks trīsdesmit!”

Strups sāka bungot ar pirkstu kauliņiem pa galda virsmu, taču aprāvās, kad tāds pats ritms sāka pulsēt viņa smadzenēs.

„Vai nevēlaties paskaidrot, par kādu summu iet runa?”

„Nekādu problēmu,” viņa sacīja un nosauca skaitli, kas vienā mirklī aizslaucīja no Strupa galvas visas paģiru paliekas. „Protams, tas ir pērnajos aprēķinos, uz šo brīdi summa noteikti ir pieaugusi.”

Strups sakrustoja pirkstus un atspieda zodu uz rokām, vērojot sev pretī sēdošo tā, it kā redzētu viņu pirmo reizi. Kuplie kanēļkrāsas mati. Zobi, kas nemaz nebija tik lieli un izvirzīti kā kādreiz bija šķitis. Lai gan iespējams, tas bija tikai blakusefekts tai burvībai, ko uzbūra pieminētā naudas summa.

„Piepeši jūs sākat mani interesēt, mis Grendžere.”

„Es domāju gan,” viņa šķelmīgi atbildēja.

„Vai jūsu gudrajā galviņā nav radušās domas par to, ka es varētu pieņemt jūsu priekšlikumu, paņemt jūsu tantes mantojumu un kopā ar to nozust tālēs zilajās, pametot jūs bez nekā?” Strups savā labākajā baritona murrājienā painteresējās.

„Kaut arī es nekad neiedomātos jūs nolaižamies līdz tādai nelietībai, tam pastāv speciāli pirmskāzu līgumi par īpašumu.”

„Un ideja par dalīšanos būtu?”

„Trīs ceturtdaļas man un ceturtā daļa jums,” viņa paziņoja balsī, kas liecināja par lēmuma nemainīgumu. „Protams, pēc mantojuma nodokļu nomaksas.”

„Bet protams,” Strups nomurmināja. Viņš vēl kādu brīdi apsvēra izteikto piedāvājumu. „Tomēr, jūsu stāvoklī, es padomātu ka Potera jaunskungs vai Vīzlija jaunskungs…”

„Rons ir nelabojams draņķis, bet Harijs līdz ausīm iegrābies Rona māšelē Džinnijā.”

„Labi argumenti,” Strupam nācās atzīt, un tad viņa galvā sāka grozīties domas par naudas garantētu nekā nedarīšanas prieku, tālu prom no stulbiem skolniekiem, apnikušiem kolēģiem un pat no Dumidora uzraudzības.

Tāpat te bija tāds sīks bonuss par iespēju beidzot ievilkt kādu gultā. Lai arī izcils Cūkkārpas pasniedzējs, viņš tomēr bija bez lieka graša kabatā, un tāpēc nekad nebija bijis vērā ņemams matrimoniāls medījums, un bez tam, kā lai vispār kādu satiek, ja tev divdesmit četras stundas dienā septiņas dienas nedēļā desmit mēnešus gadā jāstrādā par sava Torņa galvu? Hmm, nē, protams, ko gan viņš sacerējās, laulības bija paredzētas tīri fiktīvas, un tur tiks ievērots celibāts. Strups noklepojās.

„Kas attiecas uz jūsu piedāvājuma personisko pusi…” viņš delikāti iesāka.

„Kāds uz to ļoti nepacietīgi gaida,” viņa paziņoja, un mirdzums meitenes acīs šķita pieņemamies spēkā.

Strupa nenolasāmās ogļmelnās acis noslīdēja lejup uz meitenes apaļīgajām krūtīm, kuras piesedza, taču nebūt nepaslēpa skolas forma, un uz brīdi viņam iešāvās prātā doma, kāda gan Hermione izskatītos ietērpta bikini. Vai vispār bez…

„Mis Grendžera,” Strups piepeši izlēmīgā balsī paziņoja. „Man liekas, ka nupat ir pienācis īstais mirklis iedzert, lai apslacītu mūsu paredzamo laulību noslēgšanu.”

Pasniedzies rakstāmgalda apakšējā atvilktnē, viņš izvilka no turienes pusizdzertu brendija pudeli un divas glāzes. Neskopojoties tās piepildījis ar dzērienu, Strups pabīdīja vienu pāri galdam meitenei.

„Par tavu tanti Gledisu,” viņš sacīja, paceļot glāzi.

„Par tanti Gledisu,” Hermione atbildēja, saskandinot glāzes ar patīkamu tinkšķi.

Pirmajai glāzei sekoja nākamās, un brendija pudelei drīz vien bija saredzams dibens, kamēr pasaule savukārt sāka rādīties visai rožainās krāsās. Drīz vien abi sazvērnieki jau sāka apspriest tādas ārkārtīgi svarīgas problēmas, kā medusmēneša pavadīšanu, vai to būtu labāk svinēt Maljorkā vai arī Franču Rivjērā, un vai izdevīgāk būtu uzticēties burvju pasaules baņķieriem Amerikā, vai arī sākumā pārvērst viņu iegūto mantojumu Eiro un tad griezties vietējā Gringotu bankā.

„Jā, paliek tikai viens tāds nepatīkams sīkums saistībā ar Tumsas Pavēlnieku,” Strups saviebās, nopūšoties un sadalot brendija paliekas starp abu sazvērnieku glāzēm. „Mūsu laulības nevar būt slepenas, vai arī tev neizdosies pierādīt tiesības uz krustmātes mantojumu, taču tiklīdz šis fakts nonāks atklātībā, es varu paredzēt ka Nāvēžu vidū sāksies sacensības par godu pirmajam paziņot Tumsas pavēlniekam, ka esmu apprecējis vientiešu ģimenē dzimušu raganu, un pēc tam mans paredzamais mūža ilgums dramatiski saruks.”

„Tad mums v… ik … vienkārši vajadzēs novākt Voldemortu,” Hermione viegli nožagojās.

„Vispirms man nāksies nogalināt Dumidoru,” Strups drūmi iebilda.

„Ko?!” Hermione samirkšķināja acis, pūloties nofokusēt skatienu uz Strupa seju.

„Es devu Nesalaužamo Zvērestu,” viņš atzinās. „Pareizāk, veselus divus.”

„Tas gan bija ļoti neapdomīgi. Tie zvēresti, tie taču nav viens otru izslēdzoši?”

Strups negribīgi atmeta ar roku.

„Ko tad tu apzvērēji izdarīt?

„Es apsolīju, ka izdarīšu to, ko Tumsas Pavēlnieks ir pavēlējis izdarīt Drako Malfojam, ja zeņķis izrādīsies nespējīgs to izdarīt pats – un visticamāk, ka tā arī būs, jo tas ņuņņa visu salaiž dēlī.”

„Kas tevi piespieda ko tādu uzņemties?”

„Nu,” Strups sastomījās, „Tā bija Narcissa Malfoja.”

Hermione nikni paskatījās uz viņu. „Tu ko, ielaidies afērā ar to blondo lāsteku? Ja tu patiesi kaut ko tik muļķīgu atļaujies, tad tam nekavējoties ir jāpieliek punkts. Es plānoju būt ļoti greizsirdīga sieva.”

Strups veltīja viņai satriecošu, neapšaubāmi brendija iedvesmotu atklāsmi. „Es vienmēr esmu vēlējies, lai kāds būtu uz mani greizsirdīgs! Es varu apzvērēt, ka nekad neesmu ielaidies sakaros ar Narcisu. Pirmkārt, Lūcijs mani izkastrētu. Otrkārt, es tikko atklāju, ka man daudz vairāk patīk gudras brunetes nevis dumjas blondīnes.”

Nu bija Hermiones kārta veltīt Strupam sajūsmas pilnu skatienu. Patiesību sakot, sajūsma bija tik liela, ka viņa piecēlās no krēsla, apgāja apkārt galdam un ierāpās viņam klēpī, lai varētu paust sajūsmu mazliet tuvāk un ciešāk.

„Un kas ir otrais zvērests?” viņa painteresējās pēc visai patīkamas un intīmas interlūdijas, kuras laikā abiem sazvērniekiem bija izdevība kā pārliecināt vienam otru par savu nodomu patiesumu, tā arī izmantot šādas tādas priekšrocības, ko drīkst atļauties saderinājušies ļaudis.

Strupam koncentrēšanās uz iepriekš pārtrūkušo sarunu prasīja zināmu piepūli, tomēr mikstūru pasniedzējs bija uz to spējīgs. „Es apsolīju Dumidoram, ka pats viņu nogalināšu, ja apstākļi būs tādi, ka viņam draudēs Nāvēžu gūsts, spīdzināšana un nāve,” viņš atcerējās.

„Neizklausās tik traki,” Hermione domīgi nomurmināja.

„No tavas mutes tas skan visai cietsirdīgi,” Strups pārsteigts iebilda. „Man likās, ka tu esi viena no Dumidora lielākajiem atbalstītājiem.”

„Nu protams es esmu!” Hermione iesaucās, „Taču, ja Drako uzdevums ir nogalināt Dumidoru – un es pat varu apzvērēt, ka tas tā ir, jo tas noteikti bija viņš, kas iesmērēja nabaga Ketijai Bellai noburto kaklarotu un gandrīz noindēja Ronu ar to sazāļoto dzērienu – tad jau tev nav tik ļoti jāsatraucas. Tikai viena _Avada_ , un abi zvēresti būtu izpildīti.”

„Protams, un es būšu bēglis, kuru meklēs par slepkavību, un es nekādi nespēšu izmantot iespējas, ko dod tavas tantes atstātā bagātība,” Strups drūmi nopūtās, domās redzot izgaistam neaizsniedzamās tālēs ainu ar miniatūrā bikini tērpto Grendžeru, izlaidušos uz dvieļa tropu salā, mērcējot slaido kāju pirkstus tirkizzilā ūdenī, kas sitas pret zeltainām smiltīm liedagā.

„Par to mēs vēlāk vēl padomāsim,” Hermione apņēmīgi paziņoja. „Pirmām kārtām mums ir jāuzliek ķepa tantes Gledisas naudai. Par taviem neapdomīgajiem zvērestiem mēs pēc tam sāksim uztraukties. Man nav ne mazākās vēlēšanās ļaut manam jaunajam vīram nomirt tikai pāris nepiepildītu solījumu dēļ. Jebkurā gadījumā, Dumidors ir pietiekami gudrs burvis, lai spētu izdomāt, kā notēlot pats savu nāvi un apmuļķot Nesalaužamo Zvērestu.”

Viņa ciešāk pieglaudās Strupam un sāka skūpstīt viņam kaklu, virzoties augšup pāri vaigam uz auss ļipiņu. Strups paraustīja plecus un ciešāk aptvēra meiteni. Ja jau jāmirst, tad viņš labāk izvēlējās mirt kā bagāts un apmierināts vīrs.

*

Strups bija satraucies. Nē, patiesībā Strups bija ļoti satraucies. Kopš negaidītās sarunas skolas darbatelpā bija pagājušas četras dienas, un šobrīd viņš kopā ar mis Grendžeru – nu jau misis Strupu – atradās savās dzīvojamās telpā Cūkkārpā. Vēl tai pašā vakarā viņi bija slepus izzagušies ārā no Cūkkārpas un aizteleportējušies uz tuvāko Ministrijas nodaļu, kur oficiāli salaulājās. Ārkārtīgi garlaikotais ministrijas ierēdnis, kas novadīja ceremoniju, pieņēma piecus galeonus par reģistrāciju, izsniedza viņiem laulību apliecību un vēl garlaikotāk apstiprināja, ka papīri ir jau ceļā uz Ministrijas Arhīvu. Tas plāna punkts nu bija nodarīts.  
  
Tūlīt pēc laulībām viņi devās uz Gringotu banku Diagonālalejā, kur informēja goblinus par Hermiones matrimoniālā statusa izmaiņu. Gringotu pārstāvji bija sajūsmā, un tūlīt pat sāka izstrādāt plānu tantes Gledisas īpašuma pārvēršanai galeonos un nogādāšanai bankas seifos. Ar tik alkatīgu smaidu sejā, ko apskaustu pat pats Skrūdžs, atbildīgais goblins paziņoja jaunlaulātajiem, ka pēc pārvešanas nepaliks ne mazāko pēdu vientiešu papīros ne par pārvedumu, ne arī par sākotnējo summu – tādējādi apejot visas valdības uzliktās nodevas un mantojuma nodokli. No vientiešu viedokļa, nabaga nelaiķe pēc sevis nebūs atstājusi ne pušplēsta penija.  
  
Pateicoties savai jaunajai sievai, Severuss Strups nu bija ļoti bagāts vīrs. Bija tikai divas sīkas problēmas. Pirmā bija palikt dzīvam pietiekami ilgi, lai spētu šo jauniegūto bagātību izbaudīt. Otrā bija nedaudz nopietnāka. Kā lai izskaidro savai jaunajai un visai amoriski noskaņotajai sievai, ka teju četrdesmit gadu vecumā tu joprojām esi nepieredzējis un nevainīgs?  
  
Nez kāpēc, taču Strups bija pilnīgi pārliecināts, ka no viņa sagaida izsmalcinātu uzvedību un pieredzes bagātu prasmi mīlas mākslā, ka viņu uzskata par seksuāli vājprātā novest spējošu Slīdeņu dievu, kas pieredzējis visaugstākās klases apmācību Nāvēžu rīkotajās Tumšajās Dzīrēs un tām sekojošās orģijās.  
  
Ja jāsaka patiesība, tad Tumšās dzīres pamatā gan sastāvēja no garlaikotas klausīšanās, kā Tumsas Pavēlnieks, siekalām šķīstot, klāsta par saviem ļaunajiem plāniem atriebties visiem tiem, kas viņam stājas ceļā. Tā tas parasti turpinājās līdz pat rītausmai, kad, uzlicis pāris klātesošajiem tīri profilakses pēc Mokum lāstu, Voldemorts atstāja dzīres, lai dotos gulēt kopā ar Nagini uz visu dienu. Par tādām triviālām lietām, kā to, ka dažam labam viņa sekotājam dienā ir jāstrādā un ir vajadzīgs kaut nedaudz laika atpūsties, Tumsas Pavēlnieks, protams, nedomāja.  
  
Nāvēžu bariņš tad, neriskējot teleportēties un izkaisīties pa visu pasauli, kājām izklīda kur kurais, meklēdami tuvāko kafejnīcu, kurā tikt pie agrām brokastīm un labi daudz stipras melnas kafijas. Pēc zināmas kaulēšanās par rēķiniem un tīri refleksīvas kasīšanās savā starpā vairums pēc tam devās mājup, lai arī pamēģinātu izgulēties. Ja kādreiz arī tika rīkotas kaut kādas orģijas, tad Severusu Strupu uz tām līdz šim neviens nebija aicinājis.  
  
Atvērās vanasistabas durvis un istabā ienāca Hermione. Meitene bija tērpusies zilā flaneļa naktskreklā ar augstu apkakli un garām piedurknēm. Uz kabatas tam ar baltiem diegiem bija izšūts mazs mīļš kaķēns.  
  
„Es nudien gribēju iegriezties pa ceļam Cūkmiestiņā, nopirkt kaut ko…” viņa atvainojošā balsī sacīja, paskatījusies uz Strupu, un tad piesarka. „Man kaut kā izskrēja no prāta…”  
  
„Ak, es saprotu.”  
  
„Nu nē, es negribētu vēlāk stāstīt bērniem, ka savā kāzu naktī valkāju zila flaneļa naktskreklu,” Hermione paņēma burvju nūjiņu no naktsgaldiņa un pārslidināja pār ietērpu. Tas iemirgojās, sarāvās un pārvērtās par vieglu, gandrīz caurspīdīgu, visai trūcīgu izmēru sārta zīda krekliņu, kas atsedza skatienam labi daudz Hermiones labumu.  
  
„Tikai mazliet maģijas!” meitene triumfējoši iesaucās.  
  
Strups ieplēta acis, norija kaklā iesprūdušo kumosu, paķēra pats savu flaneļa pidžamu un iespruka vannasistabā, aizcērtot aiz sevis durvis.  
  
Kad dažas minūtes vēlāk viņš iznira no turienes, tērpies pidžamā, Hermione jau gulēja gultā, uzvilkusi palagu un dūnu segu līdz pat zodam. Nu, bija jau jāatzīst, ka pagrabos tomēr bija vienmērīgi vēsi jebkurā gadalaikā. Strups ieslīdēja gultā viņai blakus. Tā kādu brīdi viņi gulēja viens otram līdzās, skatoties griestos.  
  
„Profesor?”  
  
„Jā?”  
  
„Vai jums ir bijušas daudzas meitenes? Tas ir, es domāju, sievietes?”  
  
„Daudz ne. Patiesību sakot…”  
  
„Starp S.L.I.M.iem S.Ē.R.G.ām, Nāvēžu plāniem un visu pārējo, jums nekad neradās īpaši daudz izdevību?”  
  
„Tā varētu teikt,” Strups atzina un apjucis noklepojās.  
  
Hermione apvēlās uz sāniem, atspieda galvu uz elkoņa un vērtējoši nopētīja Strupu. Strups juta, ka viņa vaigi sāk svilt.  
  
„Viss būs labi, profesor. Es paņēmu līdzi grāmatu.”

 

„ ** _Grāmatu_**?”  
  
„Ar ilustrācijām. Es to atradu Aizliegtajā nodaļā,” Hermione pasniedzās uz naktsgaldiņa pusi, pacēla grāmatu un pasniedza viņam.  
  
Strups ar trīcošiem pirkstiem satvēra pabiezo, sarkanā ādā iesieto sējumu. Uz vāka ar iepresētiem zelta burtiem stāvēja rakstīts: _Markuss Baudkārais*. Zizlis un katliņš, Tās Spēcīgākes un Slepenākes Seks Burvestibes._ Tulkots no latīņu valodas.  
  
„Tas tiešām bija ļoti prātīgi…” viņš trīcošā balsī beidzot izdabūja pār lūpām.  
  
„Vispirms mums vajag mazliet palasīt un apgūt teoriju,” Hermione stingrā balsī paziņoja.  
  
Kas arī tika nākamās stundas laikā kopīgi darīts. Rezultāti bija satriecoši.  
  
Tomēr praktiskais pielietojums bija vēl satriecošāks. Patiesību sakot, tik satriecoši pārāks par teoriju, ka ap to brīdi, kad abi beidzot apmierināti un noguruši ļāvās Morfeja skavām, ar nelielu nožēlu domājot par visu to laiku, ko bija līdz šim nelietderīgi iztērējuši, un visām tām izdevībām, ko palaiduši garām, debesis jau sāka palikt stipri gaišākas. Viņu apģērbs bija izmētāts pa visu istabu, un kaut kur pa ceļam, nevienam no viņiem nemanot, viņi bija no ‘Profesor’ un ‘Mis Grendžera’ pārtapuši par ‘Severus’ un ‘Hermione’.  


 

*

  
Hermione pamodās pirmā, un kārdinoši nostaipījās platajā gultā. Viņai pārveļoties uz sāniem, pamodās arī Severuss un veltīja gultasbiedrenei platu, apmierinātu smaidu.  
  
„Un kas _jūs_ tāds būtu?” meitene ķircinoši painteresējās, „Un ko jūs esat izdarījis ar maniem matiem?” viņa saviebusies piebilda, konstatējusi, ka ir pielipusi pie spilvena.  
  
„Nu, kopš 16.35 vakardienas pēcpusdienā es esmu tavs likumīgais vīrs, un laikam mēs mazliet pāršāvām pār strīpu ar šokolādes mērci.”  
  
„Tad labāk celies kājās, nāc uz vannasistabu un palīdzi man to visu izmazgāt,” viņa paziņoja, izslīdot no gultas. „Un paķer līdzi grāmatu.”  
  
Ir tādas lietas, ko īsti var izbaudīt tikai atkārtojot vairākkārtīgi.  
  
Pēc kāda laika pārītis tomēr izlēma, ka spēku saglabāšanai nepieciešams arī kaut ko uzēst, tāpēc izrāpās no milzīgās burbuļvannas, aizsūtīja to atpakaļ no kurienes nākusi, uzmeta mugurā kādas nebūt drēbes un pasūtīja mājas elfiem brokastis – lai gan tās drīzāk varēja būt pusdienas.  
  
„Tā nu mēs esam tikuši galā ar laulībām un naudas lietām,” Hermione jautri paziņoja, nolaizot zemeņu ievārījumu no augšlūpas. „Tātad mums vēl paliek Voldemorts un tavi Nesalaužamie Zvēresti.”  
  
„Jā, tik tiešām, divi nopietni trūkumi pilnīgai laimei,” viņš piekrita.  
  
„Mums noteikti vajadzēs kaut ko darīt ar to… to… to apkūkojušos plānprātiņu!”  
  
„Nojūgušos,” Severuss nomurmināja, pasniedzoties pie bļodiņas galda centrā un iegrābjot saujā mazus brūnus gabaliņus, ko uzkaisīt uz grauzdiņa pāri sviestam un marmelādei.  
  
„Lai kas viņš….” Hermione piepeši aprāvās un vērīgāk ieskatījās. „Ko tu tur ēd?”  
  
„Kešijus*,” Severuss kodolīgi attrauca.  
  
 _*cashevs – riekstu paveids Amerikā_  
  
„ _Brokastīs_?”  
  
„Zemesriekstus grauž tikai zīdaiņi,” Strups paraustīja plecus.  
  
Hermione pašūpoja galvu, kā pūloties sakārtot domas tur iekšā, un tad turpināja. „Nav ko slēpt, mums ir tikai viens derīgs variants. Voldemortam ir jāmirst.”  
  
„Tev ir kas padomā?”  
  
„Nosist, sadalīt pa sastāvdaļām, kaut ko tādā garā,” viņa vienaldzīgā tonī paziņoja, apziežot miežu plāceni ar sviestu un aizdomīgi vērojot Strupa malto riekstu bļodiņu.  
  
„Apšaubu, ka kaut ko tādu izdosies paveikt. Viņš ir padarījis sevi visai neievainojamu.”  
  
„Tu ar to domā horkrustus?” Hermione painteresējās.  
  
Strups aizrijās un gandrīz uzgāza sev virsū visu kafijas krūzes saturu. „Kā tu zini par horkrustiem?” viņš izsaucās.  
  
„Dumidors izstāstīja visu par tiem Harijam, un Harijs…”  
  
„… pastāstīja tev un Vīzlija jaunskungam,” Strups žēli nopūtās. „To jau varēja sagaidīt. Jebkurā gadījumā, ja tas ir tas, ko Tumsas Pavēlnieks izdarīja, tad es teiktu, ka mums nav izredžu.”  
  
„Es gan tā nedomāju. Patiesību sakot, līdz ar to Voldemorts ir padarījis sevi vairāk ievainojamu, jo ir pārliecināts, ka ir neievainojams,” Hermione paziņoja, apbārstot savu plāceni ar kešija riekstu drupačām.  
  
„Viņu taču nevar nogalināt,” Severuss uzstāja. „Tā jau arī ir galvenā jēga savas dvēseles sadalīšanai un paslēpšanai horkrustā.”  
  
Hermione pasmaidīja un pieliecās pāri galdam, noskūpstīt Strupu uz vaiga. „Voldemortam jau bija horkrusts, kad viņš devās nogalināt Hariju kā mazuli – vismaz tā apgalvoja Dumidors. Un kas notika tad, kad lāsts atlēca no Harija atpakaļ?”  
  
„Viņš pazaudēja savu ķermeni un gars labu laiku pavadīja slēpjoties Albānijas drūmākajos nostūros.”  
  
„Cik daudz laika viņam prasīja atgriešanās?” meitene pajautāja, sākot apziest vēl vienu plāceni un apbārstot ar vēl vairāk riekstiem.  
  
„Trīspadsmit gadus…” Severuss piepeši apstājās pusvārdā.  
  
„Tieši tā!” Hermione iesaucās, jūtoties apmierināta ka, atšķirībā no Harija un Rona, Severusam nevajadzēja visu paskaidrot vienkāršos paplašinātos teikumos. „Meklēt četrus horkrustus un tikai _pēc tam_ doties galināt Voldemortu – tas ir tāpat kā jūgt ratus zirgam priekšā. Mums vispirms ir viņš jānogalina. Pēc tam mums būs miers un vairākus gadus ilgs laiks netraucēti meklēt horkrustus, pirms viņš atgūsies pietiekami, lai saveidotu sev jaunu ķermeni vai piespiestu kādu citu to izdarīt viņa vietā. Es jau nu neļaušu viņam tik tālu nemaz tikt! Es atbrīvošu Burvju Pasauli no Voldemorta, un mani neapturēs pat vesela šņākākšļu armija!”  
  
„Man patīk tik apņēmīga sieva,” Severuss pasmaidīja.  
  
„Starp citu, runājot taviem Nesalaužamajiem Zvērestiem,” Hermione turpināja, „Man ir risinājums arī šai problēmai.”  
  
Viņa parakājās pa skolas somu, kuru bija pabāzusi zem galda, un izvilka no tās rūpīgi pārlocītu pergamenta loksni, kurā Baltuss Persivāls Vulfriks Braiens Dumidors, būdams skaidrā prātā un pie pilnas saprašanas (par ko gan varēja strīdēties) apstiprināja, ka ir izlēmis pielikt punktu savai garajai un panākumiem bagātajai karjerai, jo sakarā ar cienījama vecuma sasniegšanu viņam ir sākušās nopietnas un neārstējamas veselības problēmas, un šai sakarā nozīmē Severusu Strupu kā savu Žēlsirdīgās Atbrīvošanās Instrumentu. Pergamentu rotāja virsraksts – _Nodomu Deklarācija – Palīdzība Pašnāvībā_.  
  
„Ja tu nepierunāsi viņu šo te parakstīt, mums vajadzēs noviltot Dumidora parakstu,” Hermione paziņoja, cieši apņēmusies neļaut nekam izjaukt viņas nākotnes plānus – kuros ietilpa pārtikusi dzīve un mīlēšanās ar Severusu Strupu visdažnedažādākajos interesantos veidos, kas būtu visai apgrūtinoši paveicams, ja Strupu iespundētu Azkabanā.

 

*

Pieķert Voldemortu, kad viņš to negaidīja, izrādījās vienkāršāk, nekā Hermione un Severuss bija sākumā domājuši. Atlikās tikai izteikt dziļu nožēlu, ka Gavains Rubarbs un viņa labi apmācītā Auroru komanda nespēj novērtēt tādu acīmredzamu un nepārprotamu norādi, kā _Varkšķī_ publicēts raksts zem nosaukuma  „ _Milzu čūska manīta Kolčesterā_ ”. Pamanījuši šo ziņu, Severuss un Hermione neuzkrītoši veica Kolčesteras zooveikalu apstaigāšanu, līdz uzdūrās kādam, kur pasūtījumu žurnālā bija atzīmētas regulāri reizi mēnesī vairumā pārdotas baltās laboratorijas žurkas. Saliekot kopā divi un divi, pierādījumi kļuva nepārprotami.

Pēc tam atlikās pavadīt vairākus vakarus novērojot piegāžu adresi, tad noņemt pāris stipri novecojušus aizsardzības lāstus, izzagties cauri dažiem citiem, un tad pielikt punktu Voldemorta karjerai ar dubultu kartečas lādiņu no speciāli iegādātas vientiešu divstobru medību bises*. Pēc tā Tumsas Pavēlnieka pašreizējā fiziskā ķermeņa un viņa mīļās Milzu Čūskas atliekas, nu vairs derīgas tikai suņu barībai vai Kornvelas _haggis_ , varēja ar nazi kasīt nost no guļamistabas ozolkoka paneļiem. Lai būtu droši, ka pareģojums ir piepildījies, sazvērnieki bija ļāvuši patronas nopirkt Harijam.

„Nekad neierobežo savas izredzes,” Hermione piezīmēja, kopā ar Severusu ielidinot bisi Kaulnas upē un teleportējoties atpakaļ uz Cūkmiestiņu. „Kāpēc riskēt ar burvju dueli, ja sauja renkuļu garantē tādu pašu iznākumu?”

* _Autors acīmredzami ir amerikānis, un nepārzina britu Ieroču Apgrozības Likumu_.

* * *

Severuss Strups, tērpies vienīgi pieguļošās melnās peldbiksēs, stāvēja uz viņiem piederošā tropiskā bungalo lieveņa un ar mīļumu sirdī skatījās uz savu kārdinošo jauno sievu. Hermione tikko bija pabeigusi rakstīt vecāku adresi uz krāšņas apsveikumu kartiņas ar vēlējumu ‘Vēlos kaut jūs būtu šeit’ – kaut arī Strups labi zināja, ka patiesībā viņa to nemaz tik karsti nevēlējās – un tagad mīloši skatījās uz viņu.

Severusa āda nu jau bija ieguvusi viegli apgrauzdētas maizītes brūnganumu, un parasti maznodarbinātie un stiegrie muskuļi šobrīd bija labi samanāmi viscaur pār profesora ķermeni. Regulārās peldes jūras ūdenī bija tikušas galā ar matu taukošanos, un garie melnie mati tagad mirdzēja un laistījās saulē. Deguns gan profesoram bija tas pats līkais, un arī manieres varēja būt labākas, taču ja jau kāda inteliģenta un skaista jauna sieviete apgalvo, ka viņš esot perfekts un lielisks, tad kāpēc gan lieki par to strīdēties? Sekss bija izcils, un salas klimats daudzkārt pārāks par centrālās Skotijas kalnienes drēgno laiku.

Hermione caurskatīja pāris pūču piegādātās vēstules, tad pacēla tās pret Severusu. „Minerva raksta, ka Viedo Kapituls beidzot ir piekritis atzīt par likumīgu Dumidora palīdzības lūgumu pašnāvībā,” viņa sacīja, „Tā ka mēs jebkurā brīdī varam atgriezties atpakaļ Anglijā. Harijs arī raksta, un saka, ka esot aizdomas, ka Elšpūšu kauss varētu atrasties kādā senlietu tirgotavā Lisabonā.”

„Lieliski,” Severuss attrauca, ātri caurskatot vēstules, un tad pasniedzoties un ielejot vēl nedaudz dzirkstošā šampanieša viņu abu glāzēs. „Man liekas, tagad būtu īstais laiks nelielai Portugāles apceļošanai.”

\-- beigas --

_Šo mazo frivolitāti iespaidoja Reality Bites izaicinājums  Sychophant Hex forumā._

Irena Candy Two For The Money 17

**Author's Note:**

> Markuss Baudkārais*. Zizlis un katliņš, Tās Spēcīgākes un Slepenākes Seks Burvestibes.   
> *Oriģinālā „Wande and Cauldryn: Ye Moste Potente and Secryt Sexe Spells, by Marcus Lascivious”


End file.
